Nueva amiga
by Mari Pie85
Summary: Basada en la serie Tree Fu Tom, Treetog tiene una sobrina y le pide Tom que le ayude a usar la magia Tree fu, mientras le enseña se empieza a enamorar de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado en Treetopolis, y los chicos jugaban squizzle hasta que Treetog llega para decirles una noticia. Era que su sobrina venía de visita para aprender a usar la magia tree fu, así que le iba a pedir a Tom que le enseñara.

Treetog: hola chicos.

Todos: hola Treetog.

Treetog: Tom podemos hablar.

Tom: claro.

Treetog: verá Tom, mi sobrina Samanta viene de vista y quiere aprender a utilizar la magia tree fu, y quiero que tu le enseñes.

Tom: no quiero ser grosero, pero porque yo.

Treetog: porque ella es normal como tu, necesita un cinturón como tu y creo que tu podrías ser el indicado en ayudarla.

Tom: esta bien, cuando viene.

Treetog: mañana en la mañana.

Tom: esta bien, estaré aquí.

Treetog: gracias- luego de eso se retiro.

Twist: oye que quería Treetog.

Tom: quiere que le ayude a su sobrina a usar la magia tree fu.

Twist: y porque no lo hace ella?.

Tom: esta muy ocupada, dice que ella necesita un cinturón como yo.

Ariela: cuidado.

Tom: porque.

Ariela: tal vez te llegue a gustar- dijo picaramente.

Tom: no.

Twist: enserio.

Tom: Treetog me dijo que la ayudara, como... tutor. Bueno me voy tengo que ir a casa antes de que anochezca.

Twist: esta bien, nos vemos amigo.

Tom se fue volando a su casa.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Tom llego temprano, ya que el siempre es puntual.

Treetog: buenos días Tom, como te sientes.

Tom: algo nervioso.

Treetog: tranquilo es una buena persona.

Tom: si, eso es seguro, pero nunca he sido tutor.

En eso llega su sobrina, y era muy linda era de una altura mediana, también era delgada aunque tenía un poco de curvas, sus ojos son de color café claro y su cabello largo castaño, usaba una blusa celeste y unos jeans y unas tenis.

Samanta: hola tía.

Treetog: hola, oye el es Tom el te ayudara a usar la magia el también usa cinturón.

Samanta: hola soy Samanta, pero todos me dicen Sam de cariño.

Tom: un gusto, mi nombre es Tomas pero, como Treetog te dijo Tom es de cariño

Sam: bueno gracias por ayudarme a enseñarme.

Tom: entonces vamos.

Sam: okey.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam: y desde cuando usas la magia.

Tom: desde hace un año llegue aquí y sigo viniendo tengo amigos aquí y me llevo bien con todos.

Sam: eres muy social.

Tom: si, y porque quieres aprender magia.

Sam: me encantaría saber como lo hacen no entiendo como un líquido produce magia.

Tom: es algo raro, pero es así. Iniciaremos con lo básico volar.

Sam: como?

Tom: así- dijo flotando- es fácil.

Sam: bien-dijo tratando de volar.

Tom: con cuidado, ven toma mi mano.

Sam: si- dijo agarrando su mano.- guao.

Tom: ves es fácil.

Sam: si.

Tom: quieres intentarlo sola.

Sam: no aun no.

Tom: bien, puedes hacerlo.- dijo soltandola pero casi se cae- estas bien.

Sam: si, que susto.

Tom: lo lograrás ya verás.

Twist: hola amigo.

Tom: aaah, hola Twist.

Twist: y quien es ella- dijo con una mirada pícara.

Tom: aah ella es Sam es la sobrina de Treetog.

Twist: hola soy Twist.

Sam: hola es un gusto.

Ariela: hola novatos.

Twist y Tom: hola Ariela.

Ariela: y quien es ella.

Tom: ella es Sam, es la sobrina de Treetog.

Ariela: hola amiga soy Ariela.

Sam: hola es un gusto.

Ariela: como ves a tu tutor.

Sam: ah es una buena persona, es sociable.

Twist: lindo.

Tom: Twist.

Sam: aah, si.

Tom: chicos hablamos, Sam me permites.

Sam: si claro, voy a practicar.

Tom: esta bien, pero con cuidado.

Tom y los chicos se alejaron para poder hablar.

Tom: okey, que les pasa.

Twist: porque, la chica te gusta.

Tom: solo soy su tutor, será por unos días.

Ariela: enserio.

Twist: bueno los vi muy juntos cuando llegue.

Tom: le estaba enseñando a volar.

Ariela: por las nubes.

Tom: no quiero que vuelvan hacer eso.

Twist y Ariela: esta bien.

Tom: okey, vamos.

Los chicos volvieron a donde estaban.

Tom: como vas Sam.

Sam: creo que me estoy acostumbrando.

Tom: te dije que era fácil.

Sam: si.

Twist: hey muestrale como jugamos con la hoja.

Tom: aah, no creo que sea muy buena idea, apenas esta aprendiendo.

Ariela: vamos es divertido.

Tom: quieres intentar.

Sam: bien.

Buscaron una hoja para poder jugar.

Tom: sube.

Sam: esta bien.

Twist: yo lo conduciré.

Sam: bien.

Twist: 1,2,3.

Sam volaba con algo de miedo pero se le quito, Twist se acelero e iba más rápido.

Tom: aah, amigo no crees que es muy rápido.

Twist: no guao, no lo puedo controlar.

Tom: que, Sam no te sueltes.

Sam: que?-sin ver Sam choco con un árbol y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Tom: Sam.- dijo volando hacía ella- Sam despierta.

**_Continuará…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ariela: esta bien.

Tom: no, esta inconsciente, no despierta.

Twist: no sería mejor que la llevemos con Treetog, para que la revise

Tom: esta bien vamos- dijo teniéndola en sus brazos.

_En la torre…_

Tom: Treetog.

Treetog: que pasa Tom.

Tom: Sam esta inconciente

Treetog: que?.

Tom: no despierta- dijo poniéndola en el piso.

Treetog: dejame ver- dijo revisandola- que estaban haciendo.

Twist: quería jugar con la hoja, y quería que probara el juego. Tom no quería que jugará y, creo que debí hacerle caso.

Treetog: como quedo inconciente.

Ariela: se golpeó con un árbol.

Treetog: si, fue algo duro, estará bien- dijo poniendo algo en su cabeza- ya esta.

Sam: que… que paso?- dijo algo confundida.

Treetog: estas bien Sam.

Sam: si, me duele demaciado la cabeza.- dijo tocando su cabeza.

Treetog: si, te golpeaste la cabeza. Será mejor que descanses, por hoy.

Sam: esta bien.- dijo retirándose.

Tom: estará bien.

Treetog: si, Twist a que velocidad lo hiciste?.

Twist: una muy rápida.

Treetog: con razón, debistes iniciar despacio.

Twist: lo se.

Treetog: Tom, espero que esto no vuelva a suceder. Esta bien que juegue, eso no se lo niego, pero lo que pasó fue un susto.

Tom: si, Treetog, eso no volverá a pasar.

Treetog: esta bien, ya puedes irte.

Tom: esta bien,hasta luego- dijo retirándose con Ariela y Twist.

Twist: oye Tom, lo siento, no quería que tu amiga le pasará algo.

Tom: esta bien, se que querías jugar pero eso fue demaciado.

Twist: lo se.

Ariela: tenias razón

Tom: bueno, los veré mañana, hasta luego, amigos.

Twist y Ariela: adiós Tom.

_En la torre…_

Treetog: como te sientes.

Sam: bien, que pasó lo ultimo de lo que me acuerdo, fue que estaba con Tom y conocí a Twist y Ariela, nos pusimos a jugar con una hoja y… de ahí ya no me acuerdo de nada.

Treetog: te golpeaste con un árbol, seguro eso fue lo único que se te olvido. Por lo menos no fue muy grave el golpe.

Sam: por que?

Treetog: si hubiera sido más grave, hubieras perdido la memoria.

Sam: y Tom.

Treetog: se fue.

Sam: hubiera practicado un poco más.

Treetog: ahora necesitas descansar, mañana podrás seguir.

Sam: esta bien.

Treetog: descansa.

Sam: igual.

**_Continuará…_**


	4. Chapter 4

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Sam se levanto temprano y estaba esperando a Tom, para poder iniciar nuevamente las lecciones, a Sam le costaba entender lo que paso el día anterior.

Sam: espero que venga pronto- se dijo a si misma.

De pronto vio a Tom volando, luego bajo para saludarla.

Tom: hola Sam, como te sientes?

Sam: mejor. Practicamos.

Tom: no lo se- dijo algo nervioso.

Sam: que pasa?.

Tom: esque… lo que paso ayer, no quiero que te pase nada, no se como me sentiría si algo te pasará, aunque ayer casi.

Sam: tranquilo- lo interrumpio- no fue tu culpa debí hacerte caso- dijo acercandose.

Tom: pero no te detuve.- se iban acercandose.

Sam: no te preocupes, desde ahora te hare caso- dijo acercandose a sus labios.

Estaban a punto de besarse hasta que Treetrog salio, ambos se separaron rapidamente totalmente rojos.

Treetrog: buen día Tom, espero que hoy todo este bien entendido.

Tom: entendido- dijo nervioso.

Treetrog se retiro dejandolos a ambos solos, los dos estaban muy apenados de lo que casi pasa.

Sam: será mejor que vallamos a practicar.

Tom: bien vamos- dijo volando- recuerda de lo que te enseñe ayer.

Sam: sip-dijo volando.- bien que vamos a practicar hoy.

Tom: bien, tendrás que aprender muchos trucos, pero quiero advertirte de algo.

Sam: de que- dijo deteniendose.

Tom: por aquí viven los Mushas y son los grandes del caos así que cuidado si.

Sam: si esta bien, oye sobre lo que paso… será mejor olvidarlo, si.

Tom: bien, perdoname.

Sam: si, vamos.

* * *

_En una cueva…_

Los mushas estaban ahí dentro viendo haber que hacían para lograr tener Treetropolis.

Puffy: aaggh si supieramos de algo util.

Stink: hermana debes ver esto- dijo viendo el catalejo.- Mira allá a Tom.

Puffy: y con una chica.

Stink: esa debe ser la sobrina de Treetrog, y si algo le pasa o Tom le hace algo podrían alejarlo de aquí.

Pffy: si y sin el podríamos crear problemas.

Stink: s

* * *

Tom y Sam practicaban en un lugar donde se platan las flores y Tom le enseñaba a utilizar la habilidad de que las plantas crecieran.

Tom: ves así se hace, intentanlo.

Sam: bien- dijo con la nariz roja- achuu

Tom: Sam te encuentras bien.

Sam: si, solo una alergía.

Tom: segura di-dijo intentando hasta que estuvo a punto de hacerlo

Todo lo hacía bien y estornudo muy fuerte y perdío el equilibrio, estaba a punto de caerse, cuando Tom la atrapo.

Tom: wow, estas bien.

Sam: si, gracias, soy algo alergica.

Tom: lo lamento no debía mandarte a hacer eso, si eres alergica

Sam: tranquilo- dijo acercandosr a el, mirando sus ojos.

Los dos estaban muy cerca y se besaron, el beso fue suave, Tom puso sus manos en su pequeña cintura y Sam puso sus manos en su cuello, empezo hacer algo apasionado. Ariela y Twist volaban por ahí cuando vieron la escena.

Tom: yo… lo siento, no debía- dijo separandose de ella.

Sam: si debías, Tom te amo, por favor- dijo acercandose a el.

Tom: esque tengo miedo a lastimarte.

Sam: se que no me harás daño- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios- vamos a la torre si.

Tom: bien- dijo caminando con ella.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Holi, antes de que digan porque tarde un mes para actualizar, tengo buenas razones:**_

_**1- En el cole me dejan cantidad de tareas y extraclases, pase 1° y 2 de mayo haciendo trabajos todo el santo día, el domingo no pude porque tenía que ayudar en la catequesis de niños.**_

_**2- Cuando vi que fuera conviniente actualizar, me dieron días de examen y hasta ayer termine, además mi hermanas iniciaron una semana antes y no podía usar la tablet**_

**_Espero que les haya gustado, Saludos._**


	5. Chapter 5

Ambos llegaron sin hablar.

Tom: yo... te vere después.

Sam: esta bien, hasta pronto.- dijo entrando.

Tom estuvo a punto de salir cuando vio a Twist detrás de él saludando.

Twist: quetal amigo.

Tom: tu que crees- dijo desanimado.

Twist: hey que paso- dijo viendo a su amigo triste.

Tom: Ariela tenía razón, al final me enamore de ella.

Twist: hey, tranquilo lo lograras.

Tom: ojalá- dijo casi yéndose.

Twist: oye acaso no son Stink y Puffy llevandosela.

Tom: que?- dijo bajando en carreras.- Stink, Puffy sueltala.

Stink: oye no le haremos nada.

Puffy: si.

Tom: no me agrada, dejenla.

Stink: lo siento Tom- dijo yendose con su hermana.

Tom: esto es increible, debemos decirle a Treetrog.

Twist: bien, vamos.

Ambos fueron y le contaron la situación.

Treetrog: como la dejaste sola?

Tom: bueno ya es tarde, mi mamá se preocuparía.

Treetrog: me ayudaran a buscarla… donde esta Twist?

Twist: aquí, nuestros amigos pueden ayudar.

Treetrog: bien, vamos.

Zigzoo: saben, yo los vi, iban como, como…

Squirtum: como para la parte lejana de Treetópolis. Por ahí hay unas cavernas con sabia mágica.

Tom: será mejor ir rápido.

Ariela: tal vez Rickety nos ayude.

Tom: bien, lo llamare.

* * *

Sam empezo a despertar con difícultad, pero al ver que no estaba en un lugar conocido se levanto de prisa.

Sam: donde, donde estoy?

Puffy: en las cuevas lejanas de Treetópolis.

Sam: tengo que volver.

Stink: no lo harás, hasta que Treetópolis sea nuestra.

Sam: mi tía me buscara y no les ira bien por secuestrarme.

Stink: tu tía Treetrog? Si, pero no será fácil recuperarte.

Sam: debí haber puesto atención en cuando me enseño a escapar con la magia, en alguna situación difícil.

Puffy: que bueno que no lo hiciste- dijo yendose con Stink.

Sam: tengo que intentarlo- dijo tratando de hacer una llamada- hola, alguien- pero no tenía señal- genial, justo ahora no quiere funcionar.

* * *

Tom: Rickety dijo que estan por allá.

Tom vio que alguien intentaba llamarlo pero parecía que no tenía señal.

Tom: esta tratando de comunicarse, pero parece que no puede.

Treetrog: debe estar en las cuevas, ahí cuesta que la magia funcione.

Tom: entonces, vamos.

Entraron a la cueva y vieron que era oscura.

Tom: Sam, donde estas?

Sam: por aquí.

Ariela: suena por acá.

Zigzoo: allá en ese túnel.

Treetrog: Sam.

Sam: tía- se escuchaba más cerca.

La pudieron encontrar, estaba amarrada.

Tom: Sam- dijo acercandose para quitarle las cuerdas.

Sam: Tom, me alegras que estes aquí.

Treetrog: Sam, estas bien.

Sam: si tía, vamos antes de que lleguen.

Stink: tarde.

Treetrog: deja a mi sobrina

Puffy: bien, pero danos el poder de Treetopólis.

Sam: no puedes hacerlo.

Tom: te acuerdas que eres alergica a las flores.

Sam: si, por.

Tom: ellos también lo son, traes el polvo.

Sam : creo que si- dijo revisando sus bolsillos- aquí esta.

Tom: tapate la nariz.

Sam: okey.

Tom: oigan, tomen necesitan algo de perfume.

Puffy: gracias- dijo agarrando el polvo- aguarden esto no es… aauch.

Stink: eso es polvo de fl… auchh.

Zigzoo: vamos.

Todos salieron corriendo dejando la cueva y los mushas atrás.

Tom: estas bien.

Sam: si gracias.

Treetrog: no la vuelvas a dejar sola.

Tom: bien.

Sam: tía yo estaba con alergía y no quería contajiarlo por eso le dije que se fuera.

Tom: Treetrog, eso paso, pero también paso otra cosa, yo bese a tu sibrina.

Todos: que?- excepto Tom y Sam.

Tom: si, lo siento.

Treetrog: esta bien, solo debían decirme.

Sam: lo siento.

Treetrog: pueden seguir trabajando juntos, pero Sam hazme saber si tienes más alergías que te impidan, si.

Sam: bien.

Tom: entonces, me voy.

Treetrog: nos vemos.

Sam: mañana seguimos trabajando.

Tom: claro.- en eso se fue volando.

Tom y Sam seguían practicando juntos y siempre pasaban juntos, también jugaban con sus amigos cuando podían, todos los días y siempre juntos.

_**Fin.**_

_**Bueno este es final, espero que les haya gustado, Saludos, gracias por leer.**_


End file.
